Only Time Will Tell
by LaurenAliTheCrazy
Summary: Caroline is sent back in time to reverse and completely change the past, to undo all the bad Klaus had done and save her friends. But will a very charming original steal her heart before she can steal his past? I'm bad at summarys but it's worth the read! :) Klaroline smut. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to use my writers block to help me. So here's another story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Only Time Will Tell**

**Chapter 1 **

~2013~

Caroline hesitantly placed her hand on the chain. It was rusted and old, from the early 1500's no doubt. Her mission was to go back in time and undo all the wrong Klaus had done. To save her friends and maybe some that had already passed. If this spell worked the way it was suppose to, she may be able to bring back Jenna, or Carol, or anyone else that died at the hands of that evil monster. Klaus had been away for a short time, making hybrids and killing innocents. He would be gone for about two or three days, so with Bonnie's protection she snuck into his beautiful mansion and searched for anything that looked old. Anything vintage or anything from the 900's. She found an old rusted locket, it had a piece of paper inside that read:

Dear Niklaus, I love you. I forgive you. Please come home, I need my son. I need my family back together again. I will be in your special place, at the cove. Please, dear Niklaus. Love, Esther

It was from his mother. Likely before she was bound and locked in a coffin. Klaus mentioned her being placed in the coffin some one thousand years ago. This would be enough, Klaus could return at any moment, she vamped back to her home, back to Bonnie. Now they were preforming the spell, they made sure to keep this from Elena, Stefan and Damon. Elena didn't need the extra stress, neither did Stefan, he was drowning in his sorrows at the Grille and Damon and Elena were somewhere having sex. She rolled her eyes, the thought of them together, it was sickening. Elena and Stefan were EPIC! But she had to learn to accept her friends decision. So here they were, as Caroline placed her hand on the locket, she felt a tingling deep within her. She was completing the final steps of the spell and she could feel something in her shaking, she violently shook, Bonnie grabbed her shoulders and held her. Caroline shook and thrashed for eleven minutes straight before calming. Bonnie's eyes were wide. "Do you feel any different?" She blinked. Caroline shook her head and straightened her shoulders, taking a deep breathe. "Not really, I just somehow feel, like something is missing." She yawned. "I'm gonna head up to bed, it's been a long day. Bonnie looked at her skeptically before agreeing and packing up her grimoires. "Goodnight Care, call in the morning if you feel any different, or anything happens. Okay?" She nodded, yawning again before heading up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Getting into the shower, and beginning to wash herself. Running her hands through her long curly locks. "Oww,.." she mouthed as her head began pounding. Wait a minute, vampires aren't suppose to get headaches? Her eyes went wide, turning completely white, causing her to scream to the top of her undead lungs. Bonnie, driving out of her driveway stopped suddenly. "Oh my God." She climbed out and ran as fast as her legs could carry, she stopped short in Caroline's room, nothing out of the ordinary, the bathroom. She slowly opened the door, the water was still running, and yeah there was a small chance Caroline could've just seen a big spider? She shook her head, this was a dangerous spell, very fragile and easy to trigger. She swiped the curtains over to reveal no one in the shower. It worked. Either the spell had worked and Caroline had been sent back in time, or she had vanished in thin air. She smiled. "It worked!" Bonnie jumped around and turned off the shower, leaving Caroline's house.

~996~

"Wow...ughh..." Caroline put her hands on her head and sat up, she remembered being in the shower, she squinted and moved her hands around, she was naked, and wet, but she was no where near her shower. She studied her surroundings, a thick forest, a small pond in which she was currently swimming around in. She looked for clothing, but found none. "H-hello?" She stuttered, hoping someone, or anyone would find her. She frowned and attempted to climb out, grabbing the limb of a nearby fallen tree and hoisting herself up, then she heard a leaf crackle. She slipped and tumbled down and back into the pond, cutting her arm on the way down. It wasn't healing. She panted and tried again, "Hello!?" She was a human, and alone, in the forest. She had heard stories of the vicious werewolves that came and went in the night, the sun was setting. Now she was screaming, "HELLO?!" She was panicking and at the point of tears now.

When she heard another crackle. A man and his brother stepped out, she knew exactly who it was. Klaus and Elijah, likely coming home from a late hunt. She swam over to a shadowed area and observed them as they crept around the tree and looked expectantly into the water, she squeaked out an "I'm over here..." looking down in embarrassment. She thought for a moment before coming to the edge where they stood looking down. "I was taking a late night swim when my clothes were soiled by the water, they should be somewhere near the bottom now." She looked down sadly. "Do you have any spare shirts? Jackets?" They glanced back and forth at eachother before nodding, Klaus then removed his shirt, revealing his still perfectly toned torso. Elijah blushed slightly before removing his jacket.

You'd think taking off a jacket would be less embarrassing. Caroline raised her eyebrows at them as they continued to look down at her, they then jumped and laughed, realizing they needed to give her some privacy. After she had climbed out and quickly changed she tapped Elijah's shoulder, "You may turn." She smiled. Klaus raised his eyebrow and without even asking for permission, he reached out and took her hand. "Niklaus MIkaelson. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled as he leant down and pecked her hand. "Caroline Forbes." She responded shyly. "Yes, well then. Do you know your way home? We must be going, the packs are sure to be readying for their hunt." Elijah spoke up in his very stoic voice. Klaus nodded and looked to Caroline. "Um...no, I do not have a place to stay..." she stumbled on her lies and spat out as much as she could. She new her mission, she had to get close to Klaus and change the past, she couldn't do that very well if she was wandering the forest full of hunting werewolves. She continued her story "My family, was slaughtered by the wolves. I was out too late and returned just after the pack had left." She tried her best to look saddened by her story, glancing up frequently into Klaus and Elijah's eyes, looking for a sympathetic look. Klaus only straightened himself and looked to Elijah who nodded. Klaus grabbed her by her shoulders and his eyes began to change, she slammed her eyes shut and cried out, "I know what you're doing! I can't be compelled, please. I am no harm to any vampires." Elijah laughed with surprise and looked to Klaus who had the same surprised look in his eyes. Elijah began to protest, wondering how she had gained that information, but before he could say anything his brother glanced at the now rising moon, raised his eyebrows at him, as if answering the silent question. "Very well then, you may stay with us, but we must move quickly, the wolves have surely left by now. Miss Caroline?" Klaus stuck a hand out, gesturing her to be taken at lightning speed to his home. She nodded and lightly placed her hand in his. Without warning he spun her around and wrapped one arm around her waist, hoisting her up in bridal style and nodding to Elijah before she could blink. They arrived within seconds and Klaus put her down smiling. "Miss Caroline, welcome to the Mikaelson's residence." He threw his arm out wide gesturing to the grand cabin in front of her.

* * *

**Okay so basically, if you are wondering... When I get writers block it's mainly because I have so much writing pent up that I just can't figure out how to get out. An idea popped into my head and so I started writing this. It helped me get a lot of pent up ideas and writing out so that I could continue "The Entire World" ! :) Hope you enjoyed, might be a little while before I update again, but the next chapter should be better! Until the next writers block...**

**XoxLaurenxoX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the mistake, I am still researching the history of 'The Originals' so if my facts are off you can assume why. It is meant to be in the year 989 due to the fact that this story takes place right after they turn into vampires and right before Henrik dies, in my story Henrik is still alive then and he is alive until after they are turned and...well you'll see. ;) I could go back and change it delete and re-upload, but it's fine as long I am changing the story a bit as Caroline is meant to change the past & future. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2:**

~989~

She stood before a large wooden complex, an entrance to a small town, she smiled widely. Impressed at what the Mikaelson's owned at such an early age. "Niklaus! Hold your tongue, this town belongs to the pack and their people. We only dwell here." Elijah scoffed at Klaus. Caroline giggled, Klaus was still such a show-off. He would still do anything to make an impression. Elijah took Caroline's hand as they walked through the entrance and passed a large group of burly men rushing past, she could almost smell the muskiness. Werewolves. The place in the forest was already dark, but from where they were walking Caroline could barely see a hint of the sun peaking through the horizon. Klaus looked back and glared at the men, she shot him a questioning look as he quietly whispered "Those men are the cause of our unsuccessful hunts." He almost growled as Elijah spoke up. "Yes, they tend to get to the animal much faster, due to their wolf gene." He spoke with a hushed tone, sounding a little sarcastic as he said "animal" of course he was still just as formal as ever. She merely nodded and continued to walk, now she was only holding Klaus's hand as he pulled her over and nodded at Elijah who took off in another direction. "Where's he off to?" She tried at sounding formal again. She still was on a mission, and had to blend in with the current era. He glanced back at the now farther away Elijah and chuckled. "He has some things to attend to, now would you care to explain how you've come to know so much about my family. We are the only vampires in existance after all." She opened her mouth to answer before a young boy, maybe around the age of twelve or thirteen skipped over. "Hey Nik! Wanna sword fight?" He tried at sounding ferocious. "Not now Henrik." Klaus scolded. So this was Henrik, she knew very little about the boy, other than how he met his fate. "Hello there." Henrik changed his expression and tone, facing Caroline. "I'm Henrik, and who might you be?" He smiled playfully, he acted just like a younger version of Kol. She smiled and politely replied. "I am Caroline. Nice to meet you Henrik." She put out her hand as he took it in his and pecked it like a little gentleman. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" He cocked his head and laughed. Her cheeks turned red and Klaus rolled his eyes. He then grabbed Caroline's wrist yet again. Leading her off with a laugh.

~2013~

"Wait, where's Caroline?" Elena asked hesitantly looked back and forth between Bonnie and Damon. Damon knew. He promised not to tell Elena, as if Bonnie believed him for a second. But so far, she was clueless. "She's sick - Out of town." Damon and Bonnie chimed in at the same time, glancing awkward back and forth before in unison replying "She's sick, and out of town." They fake laughed and took long sips of their drinks as Elena frowned. "Well why didn't she tell me?" Bonnie couldn't hold in the laughter at this. Elena raised her eyebrows and glared at her. "Okay okay, sorry. It's just the last time you two spoke you kinda lashed out at her about how you and Damon were perfect and you didn't care about what she thought or about her.." Bonnie whispered the last part, and awkwardly sipped her drink. "What!? We had a slight disagreement, and she leaves town? And how is she sick? She's a vampire..." Elena sounded annoyed now. Damon spoke up before Bonnie could lie again. "She said she was sick, of Mystic Falls, all this drama..." Elena jumped up. "What drama!? So what if me and Damon are in love and Klaus likes her, and Tyler is lashing out and Stefan is sleeping with Rebecka and Jeremy is a full blown hunter?" She choked on her words and sat back down in defeat. "Well I wish she'd at least text me back." Damon rubbed her back as Bonnie shook her head and got up. She had to communicate with Caroline, somehow...

She searched the grimoires desperately. "Old to New, New to Old, To the Future, AHA! Time Travel to the Past." She put a finger on the passage and read aloud. "A person or vampire/werewolf/hybrid sent to the past has the power to change the past, and the future. However, until the spell is fully completed that person etc, is trapped in that era forever. No communication with anyone or anything from the future or past, no freeing them from the spell. Just wait. Only time will tell." She stuttered on the very last three sentences. She had trapped Caroline in the past, until the spell was done she was stuck there. With Klaus, and all the pain-in-the-butt originals. "I'm so sorry Care." Bonnie whispered as she sunk to the floor staring blankly at the book.

~989~

Klaus ignored the strange looks she was getting, as she was still just wearing a long shirt and over coat. Luckily, Klaus led her into a small home, taking her straight up the wooden hall and into a small room. She smiled and looked around "Where are we?" He smiled and stood up, using his hands to tell the story. "This is my family's guest house. All yours until we find you a more permanent establishment." He gripped his belt and sighed. This must have been how he was before his life had crumbled. "Well then, I better be going, you can make yourself at home. I must attend to Henrik, he's always getting himself into trouble."

Her smile faded. It wouldn't be long until his brother died. She had to save him, or at least do something. She gently smiled and looked around, there were still no clothes. "Oh, you may keep my shirt for tonight, I will have a dress ready for you in the morn." He grinned, his dimples showing. She nodded and jumped realizing it was late now. "Niklaus? Would you mind staying with me tonight?" Caroline was a very strong and brave vampire, but as a human? She was like a flower, easy to destroy, crush, step on...and she was a bit scared by all of this. "Hmm?" Klaus looked up after dusting off a few chests and side tables. "Would you stay here, with me?" She made the best puppy dog face she could muster and he shook his head. "I don't think that would be a grand idea." He laughed and went to leave. "Okay." She squeaked out and climbed under the covers drifting off to sweet slumber.

_"Caroline! Caroline! Are you okay? Care?!"_

_"Wha- ...Bonnie? How..?"_

_"It's a special spell, while you're still in the past I CAN communicate with you in dreams, I intertwined the two spells, now we don't have much time! What's going on?"_

_"Bonnie, i'm fine. I'm here with Klaus and i'm safe. How are you guys?"_

_"Well Damon and me have been able to keep Elena off your trail..."_

_"Well thats good I guess.._

_*awkward silence* _

_"Look, Bonnie I have to tell you something.."_

_"Caroline! Care!? Can you hear me? CAROLINE!?"_

She awoke to strong arms on her waist, Klaus was back, and the sun was almost up. She giggled as he tickled her waist and laughed, "Nooo!" She cried out in laughter. He smiled and rolled over on the bed.

"Morning, love." He said with a husky morning voice. She smiled.

"Good Morning Niklaus."

He jumped off the bed, his red-ish blonde curls bouncing after. She liked this Klaus, he was actually nice. With the werewolf gene bound he wasn't as sensitive to the little things. He wouldn't get angry as easily. She wondered then, "Why didn't you kill me in the woods?" She looked up at him. He shook his head and grabbed the dress off the table. "We had a successful hunt Miss Caroline, do not ruin my mood." He brought her the dress and laid it out on the bed. She frowned. "Well if you are going to keep me, the least you could do is tell me why." She was stubborn and wouldn't give up, why hadn't he just sucked her dry of her blood then and there? He hesitated before giving a short answer. "You're different." She smiled to herself and nodded understanding. "Now, get dressed, I must introduce you to the family." He then turned signaling that it was safe for her to change. "So what's the rest of your family like? I've met Henrik, and Elijah. Do you have any more siblings?" She slipped the dress on and neatly lay his shirt on the bed. "Ya know you ask too many questions." This made Caroline giggle, the way he was looking at her, it was just so perfect. "Well lets be going then." She stopped once again, fixing her dress. "Wait, why didn't Henrik sense I was human?" He looked over to her and smiled. "He did. He just knows from experience not to touch my...guests." He whispered the last word and nodded. "So, come on" He reached around and grabbed her wrist pulling her out the door and to a slightly dim village. The men were returning now and their clothes were torn, and bloodied up. "Wow..." she all but whispered. Klaus merely ignored the men and continued pulling her along. "So what, we go meet your family. Then what are we going to do?" She was excited, not so much about meeting Kol, Finn, and Rebekah again, but more or so what her and Klaus would go and do after, she had yet to explore the forest in the day, and the village looked interesting. Although Klaus looked bored with it.

"Thats it. You meet my family briefly, and then we're off." He turned, slightly annoyed.

"Where are we off to, then?" She persisted.

"Off to figure out something. Something you're involved in." He huffed and with vamp speed threw her over his shoulder, vamping off to who knows where.

"Whats got you in a bad m-" He pushed her against a tree. "You." He grabbed her wrist again as they made their way to the Mikaelsons clearing in which they enjoyed sword fighting and playing. "But I just wan-" "Stop, okay? You'll find out when we get there, so shut your yap and put on a pretty face for my family." Klaus' eyes quickly shifted from utter anger to a softer, more apologetic look. "Just come on." He pulled off and put his hand out like a gentleman, "Miss Caroline?" She growled and took it following beside him.

~2013~

"So, she's stuck? No bringing her back. Big deal, now what?" Damon was drunk again. He had been getting drunk more and more often since Elena figured out about Caroline being "out of town" she had constantly cried and then gotten angry with herself and the cried again. Of course he was the one she turned to, he admitted to being tired of Elena's crap. They had all left that island pretty pissed. No one had the cure, only Silas could take it. Once he did. It was over. No cure, everyone were still vampires. Bonnie had been stabbed severely by the other hunter, Vaughn. Elena healed her but Jeremy wasn't as lucky. She frowned at the loss of Elena's brother and grabbed the bottle from Damon. "She needs us now more than ever, could you sober up for one damn minute, please? I did this to her an-" "Then you fix it." Damon's eyes glazed over once again as he grabbed the bottle again, stumbling over to the other side of the room. "Damon, come on. You know we can't tell Elena the truth, so it's you and me. We have to do something.". Damon growled and took another swig of the bottle. "You just told me she was stuck, we can't do anything." She frowned, he was the worst drunk. "Yes, I know I said that, but I found a way to communicate with her. I think if we talk to her and tell her whats she needs to do, and figure out what has happened, according to the history of the originals she is right after they are all turned by their mother, but right before Henrik died. So..." Damon growled impatiently. "Yeah yeah yeah, so whats the point of all this?" He put the bottle down finally giving in. "As I was saying..." Bonnie glared at him. "So if we can find a way to make sure Henrik doesn't die, maybe that'll soften Klaus up some, change some things. Its vampirism and the death of Henrik that divided the family..." Damon nodded with furrowed brows. "So why do you need me?" He glanced back to his bottle, Elena was out shopping, trying to get her mind off things. It would only be so long until she returned and he had to go back to nursing, caring boyfriend. "We can't tell Elena...Stefan is off with Rebekah, and Jeremy is..." She finished sadly. "You and me are the only ones to convince her." He furrowed his brows again. "Barbie hates me. Why would she listen to me?" Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know, but we gotta try."

~989~

Caroline smoothed her dress as the Mikaelson family looked up to notice her and Klaus's coming. Kol, Rebeckah, and Elijah all smiled warmly to welcome Caroline. Yet, Henrik looked confused and a but angry. "Brother? May I speak privately with you?" He called out to Klaus. Klaus only gave him a strange look and nodded, looking to Caroline and helping her to a large stone to sit. "Be right back." Caroline giggled at the saying, knowing in the future it would become "brb" and "lol."

Klaus vamped over to his younger brother, a bit embarrassed to leave the guest, constantly peeking over his shoulder to be sure his family hadn't assumed she was their next meal. "What the hell brother?" Klaus growled quietly knowing the rest of the family was listening in. "I thought she was a... guest?" He questioned his elder. "Yes, she is...but not that kind!? Well...at least not yet." His brother quickly countered. "Why the wait?!" He smacked his brother. "Patience brother! Trust me, now are we still going to the "pond" tonight?" He hinted at his brother. "Oh you mean...the "pond"?" He smiled and nodded, running off with his wooden sword.

"Sorry about-" "Oof!" Caroline tumbled forward after being scared by yet another one of Klaus's vamps. She dust herself off and look up at the vampire who towered over her. "Sorry..." Klaus smiled and shook his head. "No need, I am the sorry one. I did not intend to scare you." She smiled as he helped her up and led her over to the family.

"So this is the lovely Miss Caroline, brother?" Kol stepped forward all sweet and dashing, his hair was shorter than Klaus's but still curly and long. "Yes, mind yourself." He warned his younger brother. Kol just smiled devilishly, licking his lips and showing his fangs. "She should be tasty." In an instant Klaus had snapped his neck and was standing over his temporarily lifeless body. "I warned you." Esther tried to be calm and called over to Klaus. "Niklaus, please. Join us, and introduce us to your guest." Caroline just gawked at the family. Mikael was sitting on a rock by the shore, smiling and reading to Finn. Esther whispering to Rebekah about cooking, as she fried some fish with most likely a witchcraft started fire. "Everyone, this is Miss Caroline Forbes." Rebekah immediately frowned, and more than whispered "Another one of your impressive snacks?" She then showed her fangs and stood. "Bekah, now. Restrain yourself." She shook her head before growling "I'm hungry..." Caroline's eyes widened as Klaus quickly pushed he behind him. In a flash Rebekah was now pinned. Klaus was now extremely irritated with his family, yet somehow Elijah and Esther kept their posture and calm the entire time. "Make another move. I dare you." He hissed. In a way it was a huge turn on, his possessiveness made Caroline have butterflies, at the same time, it scared her. Kol began to gain consciousness, as Klaus climbed off his sister. He then announced "NOW EVERYONE...LEAVE. HER. ALONE. She's my guest and will remain untouched by anyone other than me." He spared a glance at the now shaking Caroline. "I'm sorry." He mouthed before turning to his family, who then nodded silently. Mikael had a tired expression. He brushed the incident off before turning back to Finn who had the equal feeling of disgust. Klaus stretched his hand out and Caroline quickly took it before leading her off again. "So that was your family..." She broke the silence. He glanced back to her and turned stopping and leaving her to stumble into him. "Yes...I apologize for their lack of control." He caught her against his chest, pushing her back up gently. "So what next?" She looked up at him with a questioning look. Her blue orbs sparkling. He just stared deeply into her eyes before whispering "I'm going to kiss you." Her eyes widened as she quickly nodded. "Mkay.." She could barely say before his lips crashed into hers. He cupped her face as it became heated. He pushed her against a tree and his hands explored her back and neck, keeping it PG-13. Before long his fangs came out and nicked her lip. He pulled away, still panting. "I-I apologize..." She blinked before realizing why he had separated. She grabbed his hand and used his finger to wipe it off her lip, bringing his hand back to his lips. "It's okay." She watched as he took her offer. He soon returned to her lips, sucking and kissing the spot he had cut ever so often. He pulled back when he heard a scream from across the forest. She asked him what was wrong and he took in his surroundings, it was now dark. Henrik. His eyes became panicked before he grabbed her hand and vamped to a small pond. Henrik was in the brush, hiding. Klaus mouthed something along the lines of "Go." In a flash Henrik was gone, and that left Klaus, Caroline, and loud leaves crunching. Klaus turned back to her, cupping her face and whispering "Close your eyes." She did as she was told when she felt a tug at her waist, she opened her eyes, she could only see blurs around her, large furry blurs, a few slammed into Klaus who was now carrying her bridal style. He however maintained his balance and was able to make it all the way back to the small village. She closed her eyes in fear when they entered the village, but when she opened them, they were back in the guest room, and Klaus was laying next to her on the bed. "Are you okay? I lost track of time...me and Henrik, we had a plan...I am so...I apologize." She looked around, eyes still wide. She had yet to process everything that had just happened. She kissed Klaus, well he kissed her, but then the wolves had turned, and Henrik, he was safe. This was the night, they were supposed to meet to watch the men change into beasts! Henrik was alive! She wondered what that meant, and silently hoped that would change something about his past...or soften him up some in the future.

After a few moments and everything had sunk in, she looked over at Klaus, his eyes were wide, waiting for a response, she jumped and laughed "Oh, sorry, yeah it's fine. I'm glad everything's alright." She gently smiled as his eyes relaxed, now realizing they were still laying on the bed his mouth stretched into a devilish grin as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. She laughed and scoffed. "Niklaus Mikaelson! You dirty boy!" He laughed and rolled closer, his voice now huskier. "I'm no boy I assure you, love." He winked and pecked her cheek, she smiled widely at the use of her nickname. "Seriously Klaus." She groaned as he kissed down her jaw and rested at her neck. "What about your family? Henrik?" He pulled back, growled and jumped off the bed. "Fine, but this isn't over Miss Forbes." He winked again before vamping out of the house.

**So? Whatcha think? They kissed! So what does that mean? You tell me! Lol, so review! I live for your reviews! And thank you to all of you whom have followed or favorited Only Time Will Tell! Thanks and it means a lot! :) Until the next chapter...**

**XoxLaurenxoX**


End file.
